


Why

by Elliebluej23



Category: I Love YOO, Kousuke and shin ae, Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliebluej23/pseuds/Elliebluej23
Summary: The moments became a blur as shin ae rushed to the hospital...
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The moments became a blur as shin ae rushed to the hospital. She had made calls to Soushi, Deiter, and Kousuke. By the time the others had gotten there, Shin ae was panicking, so much so that she couldn’t even take a step inside of the hospital, so she stayed outside where she figured she could wait for the guys. Two cars had shown up. One which kousuke came out of, and one which Deiter, Soushi and Rika, all came out of. Rika ran over and gave shin-ae a hug, while Dieter and Soushi slowly made their way towards her. Kousuke was on the phone with someone and immediately hung up after he saw shin ae’s face. “What happened”? He asked as the other three stared at her waiting for her response. “I- Shin ae tried to speak but there was so much pain building up in her throat that she almost gagged. She was trying so hard not to break down into tears but she could feel the tears fighting their way into her eyes. “The hospital...they called me over because Yeongi had gotten into a car accident”, she started. Well we were talking on the phone this morning so that’s probably why they saw my contact info first.” Shin ae could now feel the tears streaming down her face, so she swiftly wiped them away and covered her eyes with her hands as she squatted down. Dieter and Soushi had both turned pale and looked as if they had just seen a ghost. And Rika looked over at kousuke who was rubbing his temples with his hands. “How about we go inside guys” Rika suggested. The guys followed her but Shin ae couldn’t bring herself to do so. So Rika stayed outside with her instead. Shin ae stayed crying and shaking which made Rika start to cry. She put her hand on Shin ae’s back and rubbed it in circles until she saw her wipe her eyes with her hand. “Feel better?”, she asked. “Yeah” shin ae lied, as she tried to put on her fakest smile for Rika. Rika put one hand around shin ae’s shoulder and the both of them walked into the hospital. When they had gotten to the front desk, the lady looked distressed for some reason, and was hesitant to give the two women the info, so it took quite a bit of convincing for her to finally tell us where yeongi was. As soon as the two rounded the corner, and saw the others, they stopped dead in there tracks. What they saw had completely and utterly left them speechless. Kousuke had his hands on his head and was pacing around, Dieter was in the corner facing the wall, he was holding himself, and Soushi was rocking back and forth on a chair that was placed right outside of the room. It didn’t take a detective to figure out what had happened. Shin ae and Rika slowly turned and looked at each other, the color draining from their face. The blue haired ran and made her way towards Soushi to comfort him. He was now crying. Kousuke went over to where shin ae was and took her hand. She looked into his eyes realizing that they were blood shot red as puffy. “ if you want to say goodbye, now is the time”. She could hear the lump forming it’s way into his throat. She nodded slowly as she made her way to the room. As soon as she laid eyes on the body of her friend she lost it. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn’t control her voice. Taking his hand in her own she whispers “Yeongi” she was trying to hold herself together. “ You have been my rock and the person that I could count on, and I couldn’t even be there for you.” Shin ae was now escalating her voice to a pleading tone. “Yeongi, I love you, dieter loves you, Soushi loves you, kousuke loves you, please don’t leave me, please don’t leave us! ” She felt him squeeze her hand with the last of his might. Shin ae kissed the top of Yeongi’s forehead “Goodbye yeongi”, she was weeping as she felt kousuke’s hand on her shoulder. The room soon after became quiet and the rest of the gang made their way inside of the room. A short while later, Randulph was seen bolting towards the door and as soon as he saw Yeongi, he muttered a curse under his breath and walked away, trying to keep his composure. The next few hours pass by and everyone stay in their place. Kousuke looks up to see Randulph comforting Yeongi’s Nana who was all but calm.  
Hours had passed by and the gang stayed completely still, before they knew it, the sun had already set and the sky had opened and emptied out what seemed like all of its contents that has been waiting for the right occasion. The next few moments, passed by in a blur as Yeongi’s body was taken away. Shin ae felt almost numb, but was raging inside. she didn’t know what to say. This felt different than any other loss she had ever felt in her entire life.  
The next thing shin ae knew, she was walking up to a very bright room. Wait, she recognized this room. It was Rika’s guest room. Shin ae looked around for a minute and realized that Rika wasn't there. She quickly sat up, and the reality of what had happened the day before started to kick in. Shin ae walked outside of Rika’s room and to her surprise (or not) saw Soushi. As soon as Soushi looked up at shin ae he rushed over and gave her a hug. “I’m glad your okay shin ae” he said. “You too Soushi” I replied a little confused. Looking over shin ae saw dieter who was restlessly sleeping on the pull out couch. She went over and started to stroke his hair. He immediately calmed down and went back to normal. “So what do we do now guys”? Shin ae asked with the tears starting to make their way back to her eyes.  
Just than they heard the door bell ring, and Rika went to open it. It was kousuke and Dr Shishido. “Hey kousuke” shin ae said. He softly smiled at her. “Hey-I came to check on you, well all of you guys” he said. Just then dieter woke up and almost fell off of the couch. “Easy” shin ae said. “Shin ae are you okay”? Dieter asked with concern in his voice. “Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?” She asked. “You don’t remember what happened?”asked Rika. “ no I don’t, what happened”? I think you had a panic attack when the people came to...take Yeongi’s body... and Kousuke tried to calm you down but you were hysterical and started yelling and crying. We all tried to calm you down after that, but ultimately kousuke had to hold you in place and than hansuke had to inject something in you which made you fall asleep.” “Oh”, she replied now clearly embarrassed. “The nurse explained that this happens to some people as they see their loved one being taken away, and that’s basically what happened”

Rika’s Flashback POV  
The sun has set now and the rain was pouring. we have been here for a while and I’m tired, but this is my friend group and I would do anything for them. Without yeongi, this group would not be together, and me and Soushi, well we wouldn’t be in love. Anyway, I was in the corner with Soushi trying to calm him down because he was crying and I know Soushi doesn’t like to cry openly, but yeongi had been his best friend. A short while later, a couple of people came into the room to take Yeongi’s body away. shin ae looked up and realized what was happening but was not prepared for it. The next thing we knew she began attacking the Nurses. “No” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “I’m not ready, please don’t, not yet!” But they wouldn’t budge. Shin ae’s screaming had made everyone else more hysterical. The nurses began to sympathize as they saw shin ae’s reaction one of them even started to cry. Kousuke looked over at shin ae with a tired, and sad expression, and decided to slowly make his way towards her. He hugged her, which seemed to calm her down at first, giving her the comfort that she needed at the moment. the nurses thought they were in the clear, But as soon as shin ae realized what was happening, she tried to push kousuke off of her with all of her might, which he was expecting, so she barely moved him. When she saw that Yeongi was slipping away, she bit Kousuke’s arm as a last resort to get him to let go. Wincing at the pain, kousuke softened his grip enough for her to escape, but by the time she made it out of his grip and down the hallway, the nurses were long gone and so was yeongi. Slowly turning around shin ae had the scariest expression that I have ever seen her make in my entire 24 years of existence. She was angry, heart broken,desperate, and she pointed all of this towards kousuke. “KOUSUKE!!” she screamed at him. “Why would you do that?!? ugh This is all your fault, the nurses, they took him way, oh my gosh” she said putting her hands on her head “oh...my gosh, he’s gone, he’s not coming back.”she gasped.“ shin ae, c-” “Don’t talk to me don’t say, anything” she cut him off. “that wasn’t supposed to happen, he was supposed to be here!” she started to cry. Looking around shin ae saw red. “Oh my gosh” I said as she picked up and item. “Shin ae don’t” I yelled as She hurled it down the hallway”. “Stop!” kousuke yelled, running up from behind her. He grabbed on to her tightly.“Get off of me kousuke” she screamed as she punched the air. “Let go of me, let go, please!” “Babe, you need to calm down” he replied very low into her ears. She screamed while pleading at the top of her lungs. “No Kousuke, let go of me!”But kousuke continued holding her tightly, struggling against her to hold her in place. I looked down the hallway and saw a doctor, running the opposite direction. A minute later the same doctor came with a needle looking thing. He ran over to shin ae, who was kicking and screaming and yelling to try to escape kousuke’s grip. Her screaming turned into sobs as kousuke began to whisper something in her ear. Shin ae was now weeping softly as she tried to regain her breath. She turned around to face kousuke as she hugged him and sobbed into his shirt, but he couldn’t even be mad at her. Kousuke bent down and kissed the top of shin ae’s forehead pulling her into a closer hug. Eventually shin- ae blacked out as a result of the shot. Than Soushi suddenly got up dashed over to where dieter was catching him just in time as he fell over. It took me a minute to figure out what was happening, but Dieter had just passed out. Covering my eyes with my hands, I slowly sank to the ground. We were a mess. A hot mess, and I no longer knew what to do. I felt somebody hugging me and I realized it was Soushi. “We’re okay” he whispered in my ear, giving me all of the reassurance that I needed. Kousuke helped me wake up dieter and we decided to have everyone over at my house. The guys helped me put shin ae in my room, and Dieter insisted on sleeping on the pull out sofa, while me and Soushi slept in our room. I insisted that kousuke should stay with shin ae, but he decided to go home and check on his dad. He promised to stop by in the morning.


	2. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nol’s funeral

Chapter 2:  
A week later  
Shin ae was riding in a black car with Rika, Soushi, Dieter, Minhyuk and Maya. She had on a beautiful black dress which kousuke had bought her for her birthday, it fit her top and had a turtle neckline, with a long white zipper running to the top of it. The dress had really short ruffled sleeves that only went to her shoulders, and the waist line was synched in with a red band. The dress was fitted at the bottom, but not too tight as to have room to breathe....and walk. She topped it off with black shoes that were pointed at the toe. They didn’t have a very high heel, probably three inches like she was used to. But the shoes had red bottoms underneath them which confused shin ae a little at first, when she opened them. She also had on a pair of oversized black glasses, and black gloves that she was insisted to wear, but the most important thing that shin ae had on was a beautiful matching ring and necklace set that yeongi had gotten her for her birthday when he promised to be the best friend that he could possibly be. Soushi, dieter and Maya and Rika all had a piece of the necklace and rings as well, and so did Yeongi. Rika was wearing a deep v neck fitted dress with sleeves that reached her upper arm. The dress also had red and green accents. She wore the dress with open toe heels and a pair of oversized glasses. Maya wore a black one sleeved jumpsuit, with gold accent cut outs at the upper waist, and backless heels and of course a pair of black glasses. Dieter wore a black tuxedo with a white vest and matching black pants, a black bow tie with white accents, along with a pair of black designer shoes. Soushi wore a black suit with a white shirt and black vest as well as a pair of black shoes, topped off with a black bow tie and minhyuk as was wearing an all black tux with black bow tie and black shoes. The car ride was mostly silent. Soushi was comforting Rika in the corner of the car as she was crying. Finally they reached the location where the funeral was taking place. When the car stopped, the driver helped out the girls. Looking over, shin ae made eye contact with Kousuke, who made his way over and took her by the hand. He helped her walk inside as she told him earlier that day that she was feeling very light headed. As they made their way inside they didn’t fail to notice how beautiful everything had looked.  
The seating arrangements were made so that the family and close friends sat in the first two rows, with the other guest sitting behind in the other sections. So the Hiraharas and the lochlains sat in the front while the friends sat directly behind them. Alyssa and nick sat in the front. Nick looked confused as the three year old had never seen anything like this in his life. “Poor nick,” shin ae thought. The funeral service went through as it was supposed to and than it was time for shin ae’s speech.( as she was asked to right and read something about yeongi that was important to her). Shin ae got up and made her way to the front where there was a podium. She took out a piece of paper that she had written throughout the week, and began to read. I can do this, she thought to herself. “When kousuke asked me to come up here, I didn’t really know what to say at first, but all I really had to do was reflect on all the time I had spent with Yeongi. Nol, or Yeongi as I like to call him, was someone who’s personality can’t even be described in words or written on a paper. He was someone that we all loved and cared about, and he was someone that I looked up to in the hardest years of my life, our partner in crime. “She’s doing well” thought kousuke. “Having Yeongi there meant two things; one: that we were bound to laugh...a lot. Two: we were definitely going to get in trouble.” She paused as laughter spread through the assembly. There had to be more than 200 people there, shin ae thought. “No but seriously, the years that I have spent being Yeongi’s friend, have been some of the best years of my life. Without my friends, especially Yeongi, and Kousuke”- she said making eye contact with him, “my life would have definitely spiraled down hill a long time ago, and I don’t know where I’d go, or what I’d be doing.” She started to choke, “ I never really got a chance to say thank you enough t-times to Yeongi, but I can only pray that he hears me right now. He got us promise rings when we had just finished high school, to show us that he would always be there for us and I can”..... “honestly say that he has done a phenomenal job keeping that promised.” She took a deep breath and wiped her tear, but it wasn’t helping. She looked over at her friends who were silently crying as well, which was too much to handle. “Um- she started in a higher tone. “I’m sorry”. She stood there trying to control her tears and Kousuke came up and comforted her while she cried. “I’m sorry” she whispered, “ I tried not to but- “I know, it’s okay” kousuke replied. He stepped up and read the rest of her letter. “This was originally supposed to be a goodbye note, a form of closure for a question that I will always ask God. I’d like to know why he let my friend die a horrible death. I’d like to know why he allowed us to meet if he was only going to take Yeongi away very soon after. And if he doesn’t answer those questions, than I’d like to make a request that only God can fulfill. I’d ask him to please make sure my friend rests in peace. That’s the only form of closure for me to be sure that Yeongi, wherever he is, is okay.” Now kousuke started to choke up. Kousuke looked around at the listeners who were all either crying or staring with sad eyes. “He is like the brother that I have never had, my soulmate in the most platonic way, for a while when everyone else judged and made fun of me, he was always there. So even though I’m mourning and crying today, i need you to know that, yes I’m sad that he has left us, but I’m also glad, that he existed. Thank you.” Kousuke finished and helped shin ae down from the podium. She sat next to him for the rest of the funeral service. Dieter and Soushi went up together and said a few words. They tried to brighten up the mood and it worked. Kousuke could understand what Yeongi saw in the friends that he had picked out.  
When the last of the speeches were done, the viewing was next. Shin ae eventually went over to where the body was. She noticed that Yeongi was still wearing the promise ring and the necklace as well as his wedding ring. Seeing this shin ae started to tear up all over again. She turned around and went to go sit back next to her husband. The entire service was painful to say the least. When it had finally ended, the group went to a nice restaurant to eat. Shin ae knew that Yeongi would rather eat at a burger joint or a fried chicken place like how they used to, but Randulph was stern, and had already made up his mind about the restaurant. To be honest it wasn’t the fanciest place, which confused some of the guests, but according to randulph, it was the only restaurant where Yeongi would like to eat from when his dad finally spent time with him. Soushi and the others had decided to go out for some fresh air before the head back inside. From the corner of Shin ae’s eyes, she saw Randulph picking up Nick and playing with him while Alyssa stepped out of the door. She looked as if she were going having an faint. Shin ae followed her outside to the back only to see that she was sitting alone, crying. Tears flowed down her face as she fiddled with her wedding ring that was still there. “How do you feel” shin ae asked Alyssa as she went to take a seat next to her. It took Alyssa a few moments to get the lump out of her throat “I have something to tell you”, she replied. “Okay...” shin ae replied back almost scared to think of what would come out of her mouth next. “I’m pregnant” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin ae sat there trying to process what Alyssa had just told her. It was a shock to say the least. “How far along are you? She asked her. “ just a couple of weeks” Alyssa replied. “I had already told Yeongi, and he was really happy about it. You should’ve seen the way his face lit up at the news. That’s why he started coming home right away everyday. The last day he was on his way home from work....I got a call from kousuke that Yeongi had been taken to the hospital, but he told me everything would be okay. Of course I believed him.” She said covering her mouth with her trembling hands as shin ae rubbed her back to try to get her to calm down. “I mean, I didn’t even get to say goodbye, I just- It’s not fair”. Shin ae felt the guilt building up in her stomach. She knew that it wasn’t fair that Alyssa hadn’t even gotten a chance to say goodbye to her own husband. “Kousuke didn’t even call me back to tell me which hospital Yeongi was in, I had to here it from Rand, and by the time I got there.....it was too late” she said through tears. “I don’t blame him tho, because he was probably traumatized.” “At least you didn’t have to see him go through the pain”shin ae suggested, mentally kicking herself for that half assed response. “Yeah”, Alyssa responded through the tears. The two sat outside until Alyssa finally wiped her tears. “Enough about me though, how was your week” she asked shin ae. “No I wanna talk about you Alyssa” she responded, but Alyssa shook her head. “Please, it’ll make me feel better if I hear about something else.” “ okay shin ae started.  
Monday:  
“I was still shaken up by the whole thing, when I had gotten home so Kousuke stayed home with me and we practically did nothing”. Alyssa raised one of her brows.  
Tuesday:  
“Rand called us and asked me if I could say a few words, since I was one of Yeongi’s closest friends, and he didn’t want you to have to go through all of that.  
The rest of the week went pretty normally, I didn’t really do much. I just sat around.” She lied. Friday and Saturday, she was a mess. She felt that she wasn’t ready for the funeral. Kousuke caught her crying to herself when she looked out the window. She had started having night terrors, where she would scream in her sleep. Kousuke had grown concerned for her and the baby. Of course he was always there for her, and he was never annoyed, but shin ae felt because kousuke also felt like crying and felt as if he had to be the strong one. “Well I’m glad your doing fine”, Alyssa said happily, interrupting shin ae’s train of thought. The two sat there, reminiscing on old memories that the two had spent with Yeongi. They laughed, they cried. Shin ae turned around and there kousuke was, with his arm crossed. He was smiling. “There you both are, I was starting to get worried. I made them pack your food into boxes in case you were hungry.” “Thanks”, shin ae said giving him a kiss on the cheek. The three returned inside and met up with the others. Randulph was feeding Nick a piece of chicken, and laughed when the little boy took if off of the fork with his hands and shoved it into his mouth.  
Later that night when everything was over, and everybody had went home, there was a call on the phone, and Kousuke wasn’t there to pick up so shin ae did it herself. The caller ID read VISIBLE. Reluctantly shin ae answered it. “Hello” she said, but the other side was silent. “Hello”, she tried again, but the other side stayed silent. Just then kousuke entered the room. “Did my phone ring”, he asked. “Yeah”, said shin ae. “Who was it”, he queried. “Nobody”, she shrugged off. The couple fixed up and went to bed. Several hours later the phone rang again and the middle of the night, but this time it seemed that kousuke was ready for it. He couldn’t tell if shin ae was sleeping or not, so he went out to the balcony. “That’s a little sus”, shin ae thought, slowly getting out of the bed. She went down the hallway and stopped by where the door to the balcony was. She didn’t like to eavesdrop but she couldn’t help it. In the room she heard kousuke say “yeah, she’s asleep....I know that was a close call”. “He couldn’t possibly be cheating on me” she thought, dismissing the idea. She listened on. “I’m going to help you but I need you to cooperate with me first...I know you miss them, I’d let them know if it weren’t for-well you know”. Shin ae stepped out into the balcony. “What are you doing, who is that”? She asked. “No one”, he replied as he muted the phone. “I don’t believe you” she shot back, “Give me the phone”. He held the phone back, “no”,he replied back sternly. Too late, she was already grabbing for it. The two struggled until finally shin ae got a hold of it. Still on mute. “I know your not cheating on me, so why can’t you tell me who it is”? “Shin ae please just hang up”. Disobeying, she put the phone at her ear. “Kousuke?” The voice said, still unaware of what was going on. “I know that voice, no that’s impossible” she thought. “You there”? The same voice asked. Tears started to form in shin ae’s eyes as she looked over at kousuke who looked scared for his life. Suddenly everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When shin ae woke up, she was back in her bed. What had happened the night before was something she had never expected to happen in her life. She knew that voice, she knew it so well. When she was frustrated, it would calm her down. When she was upset, it would make her fell better. But never in one million years, scratch that, never in infinity and beyond years, did she ever think she would hear it again. It was too good to be true. It was impossible. Kousuke entered the room, and as soon as he did, he knew that there was a lot of explaining to be done. Slowing getting up, shin ae crawled over to where kousuke was, putting her hands around his neck. “What’s going on”, she asked him in a calm but stern tone. “I can’t tell you”, he replied back softly. “Kousuke, I don’t want to do this again, anything you say I can take, I promise.”“it’s not that you can’t take it, it’s that I just can’t risk telling anybody else he replied. “So your basically saying you don’t trust me?” Shin ae asked, narrowing her eyes at him and removing her hands. “Now, you KNOW that’s not what I meant babe”, he said. She climbed off of the bed. “Whatever” she snapped, walking out of the room and into the hallway. Kousuke, now realizing that he had effed up, immediately walked after her, quickening his pace when he’d realized that she was about to shut the bathroom door. He got there in time and put his feet on the door. “Kousuke, i gotta take a shower, move your foot”, she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. “Are you upset” he queried. “No”, she replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. “No, because my best friend who I thought I lost, who I mourned and cried over, and just saw being buried underground, was just talking to you on the phone, like what the f*uck is going on? And than I try to get some type of understanding, or closure and I can’t have it. But the man I trust most in this world, who I thought trusted me the same, can’t even give me an explanation, which YES, I feel like I deserve!” She shot back, consciously fighting the urge to chuck an item at him. “I never said I wasn't going to tell you dear- okay look, I need time to figure something out, and once I do, than I’ll be more than happy to explain what is going on. Okay?” “Fine”, shin ae replied tiredly. “Okay, now give me a kiss, so I know that we’re fine, he said looking down at her. “Kousuke, I gotta get ready for work”, she laughed, backing into the bathroom. “Not yet you don’t” he replied walking towards her, pulling her into a hungry kiss, and than closing the door behind them.  
  


A couple weeks later, shin ae was standing in front of a small restaurant/bar, where she had agreed to have lunch with Alyssa and the others. As she stepped inside, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, an overwhelming urge to vomit. She didn’t fully understand why she had this urge, whether it was because of her now having to keep a secret from her friends. Not long after, she found Alyssa already seated at her table. She was staring at her phone, and she seemed to be reading a text message. Than she turned and made eye contact with Shin ae-immediately turning her phone of. The two greeted each other in a tight hug and sat down. “How is everything?” Shin ae asked. “It’s great Alyssa replied back. “The doctor said that the baby is doing fine”, she added. “That’s wonderful, how are you coping tho?” “Im coping fine”, she replied nodding her head way to much for her own comfort. “Did the other’s text you yet?” Alyssa asked. “Nah, not yet, but Soushi and Rika said that they would be coming a little late,” Shin ae replied. “Yeah, they said they had something important to say. About 10 minutes passed by and Dieter and Maya had already joined the girls, but Soushi and Rika still hadn’t joined her. Dieter got a call from the both of them right before they entered the restaurant. Suddenly Rika came walking into the restaurant with Soushi right behind her. The group was relieved and went about ordering and eating their food. After words Alyssa said “hey, so what did you guys wanna tell us”? “Oh”, Rika started, with a shy smile and bright blush. “You wanna say it” she asked Soushi. “No you were exited to say it”, he said looking at her. “But you said you were gonna say it” she said under her breath. “C’mon, spill it your worrying us”, Maya said. “Alright Rika started we- “ no, I’ll say it” Soushi interrupted her. “Just say it” the other four shouted. “Okay” Rika giggled. “We’re getting married”, they both said at the same time. “Oh my gosh shin ae said rushing over and giving Rika a hug. The other two girls did the same thing, and dieter just sat there awe struck until he realized exactly what had happened. Than he went over to where Soushi was gave him a manlier hug. This was definitely the kind of news that the group needed to hear. Later on that day, when shin ae returned home, kousuke was waiting for her with his phone is his hand. “I told him that you know” he said. “He really wants to talk to you.” Up until this point shin ae had only gotten news about him from kousuke and that was enough for her. But she wasn't exactly sure she was ready to talk to him again. But regardless, she took the phone. “Hello”, she said. “Hey shin ae” the voice said, very weakly. “Hey Yeongi”, she said with her voice cracking. She took a seat on her bed. “How is everything”, he asked her. “It could be better” she replied, “you know, since every one else thinks your gone.” “Sorry about that, he started, I know that what happened hurt you, and scared you in more than one way, but I promise you there is an explanation behind it.” “I believe you”, shin ae said. “And I miss you, a lot.” “Are you ever coming back”, She asked him, fully knowing the answer to that question. “I don’t think that’s possible” he replied, and she could hear the sadness in his voice. “I know, I just wanted to ask” she said, looking down at her shoes. The two continued to talk for about ten more minutes. “Anything new”? He asked her. “Yeah, she replied. “Soushi and Rika are tying the knot.” Oh mah gosh, he replied. “I could practically foresee this day coming.” She could tell he was smiling. “Alyssa is doing well by the way”, she added. “Yeah I know”, Yeongi replied. “Kousuke probably told him” shin ae thought. “She told me the baby was doing alright,” he added. “Wait, she knows”?


End file.
